An Easy Life
by hanhanx-x-x
Summary: Kat returns after the holidays and fails at avoiding Christian. He wants to know how she found the farm and she wans to deal with whether he is back with Tara. They also have to deal with not having Sammy around.


Dance Academy

Kat/Christian

Kat closed her eyes trying to hold her tears in, she was meant to be happy about being back at school, she loved it.

"Kat" she closed her eyes tighter hoping she'd just imagined his voice, she'd been planning on avoiding him for as long as possible not bumping into him straight away. "I'll help you with your bags" he pulled from it from her hands and she finally opened her eyes. He looked even better than she'd remembered and she felt herself weakening. He must have noticed and reached out for her hand offering his support.

"I know it's hard. I keep looking around expecting him to come running over" He started to pull her to room and Kat was too busy trying to hold it together to do it alone. He let go of her hand and placed the bag on her bed.

"Thanks" Kat finally managed to speak. Christian seemed relieved to hear her voice and smiled slightly. "So I heard about all the amazing stuff you did with your dad from Tara. I guess you and him are close now?"

"Yeah well we had a lot of stuff to work out but we managed. How was the farm? Tara never mentioned how you were doing"

"Maybe you just didn't ask" Kat shrugged her shoulders as Christian looked confused.

"I guess I didn't. Did you ask after me?"

"I was curious. You know me I like to know what's going on" Kat sat on the edge of the bed trying to pull herself together. It's not like her and Christian never spoke after they up, she thought they'd moved past it thanks to Sammy's death.

"I'm sorry"

"Why?"

"I should have asked after you. I should have called"

"It's fine."

"It's not" Christian sighed and sat on Abigail's bed. "We're supposed to be friends"

"Remember when you used to think I was easy to be around" Kat managed a small smile.

"Yeah well nothings easy about this year" Christian noticed the tear in Kats eyes "Sorry. I'm making things worse. You have enough to deal with" Christian stood up to leave.

"Stop apologising and sit down. We can't do anything about Sammy. No matter how much we want it he's not coming back and as much as people tell me it will I can't imagine it will ever get easier not having him here. But we can at least sort this out, sort us out"

"Ok" Christian sat back down.

"You and Tara?" Kat struggled to put it in a full question.

"Didn't Tara tell you?"

"I made her promise not to bring me and you up or tell me what was going on with you two. I could guess from all the phone calls but I didn't want to know. I guess I won't really be able to avoid it while I'm here though."

"Me and Tara don't work. I have a habit of getting scared and ruining good things. I did that with you by convincing myself I wasn't over Tara. You made me happy Kat"

"You didn't seem too upset when I broke up with you"

"I think I just needed to loose both of you to realise what I wanted. I needed to work on myself. I had so many issues-"

"I like your issues. Perfects overrated" Kat interrupted and Christian smiled.

"And that is where you and Tara differ. I may have sorted through some stuff but I'm still not perfect"

"I have no idea where you're going with this." Kat grew impatient. "Are you together or not?"

"We're not. I'm over her for real this time."

"Right"

"I think Tara is finally going to give Ben a chance"

"Good" Kat didn't know where to look, she didn't want to let on how relieved she was that Tara and Christian weren't together. She knew she wouldn't have been strong enough to fake happiness for them.

"So how's your knee?"

"What?"

"From when you fell over. Tara said it was just a graze but you can never be too sure. I wanted-"

"I thought you said Tara didn't mention me"

"Oh" Christian realised he'd slipped up.

"It's fine" Kat raised an eyebrow sensing Christians nerves "what's going on?"

"I lied before. I did ask after you"

"You did?" Kat tensed as Christian made his way over and sat down on the bed next to her.

"The reason I rang so much was to ask after you" Christian looked at the floor blushing slightly. "I didn't ring you because I didn't think you'd answer so I just bugged Tara about you all the time"

"Why?"

"All I've thought about since leaving is Sammy and you" Christian reached for Kats hand again. "How are you Kat? Don't lie to me"

"I'm ok" Kat couldn't keep her tears in any longer as Christian looked at her with such care. "I miss him. I miss him so much." Christian wrapped his arms around her kissing the top of her head just like he did at Sammy's memorial. He missed being able to kiss her and hold her whenever he wanted. "I feel like I lost everything last year. Everything except dancing."

"I'm so sorry"

"I told you to stop apologising" Kat pulled away. Being so close to Christian was making things even harder. She didn't want to be so close to him to have it snatched away again. Christian wiped a few of her tears away. "I can't loose you again. I can't loose anyone else."

"You won't. I love you Kat" he kissed her gently on the mouth not wanting to pressure her.

"You mean it? Because if you don't I will hurt you"

"I mean it. I just wish I'd realised sooner" Christian pushed a piece of hair out of her face glad to see a smile return to her face even if it didn't quite reach her eyes yet.

"Life just got a bit easier" she kissed him before resting her head on his shoulder. She already felt a little bit stronger knowing she had Christian.


End file.
